The Great Escape
by EggDropSoup
Summary: At a loss for patience, Wolfram ties Yuuri up to a chair in Gwendal's office demanding an explanation about their engagement. Will Yuuri finally offer him an answer?


Disclaimer: I do not own KKM. I wouldn't mind trading anything I had for it though.

Warnings: Spoilers for the manga and anime. Everything I write has spoilers in it.

Beta: Eria

Pairing: Not really any for this fic… let me know if you think I should indicate this fic with a couple and I will. It's really just a drabble, anyway.

Setting: In Gwendal's office~

Rating: PG-13/T

******

* * *

**

_**The Great Escape**_

by EggDropSoup

Wolfram tightened the knot on the rope around his fiancé's arms and torso. Giving the double-black a smug look when he finished, he dropped his hands to his sides. "That should hold you."

Yuuri squirmed in the chair behind Gwendal's desk, his arms and upper body constricted from movement because of the tight fastenings that held him place. He looked at the young prince incredulously.

"Wolfram, you can't just keep me here!"

Wolfram frowned at him, placing his hands on his hips. "You've left me no choice," he said in a matter-of-fact way, as if Yuuri should have expected things to lead up to this. "Every time I confront you about the engagement you always find some way to escape back to Earth. I won't release you until you tell me your answer."

Before Yuuri could give a quick retort or say anything in reply, he was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door. Wolfram looked up curiously and then walked over to the entrance of his brother's office. He gave a brief warning look to Yuuri, as if daring him to try to cause any commotion, before opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Pardon, my lord," a young page greeted him, bowing lowly in the doorway. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but Lady von Spitzweg has just returned from her recent voyage and has requested me to fetch you for her."

"Mother did?"

"She insisted you come right away, my lord."

Wolfram momentarily groaned, slightly annoyed at this sudden turn of events. He pinched the bridge of his nose, momentarily, feeling a slight headache coming on. "Alright. Tell her I'll be right there."

The page nodded, satisfied in completing his errand, and turned quickly to go back down the hall.

"Why now of all times…" The young prince grumbled to himself, as he walked to the far corner of the room and picked up his sword from the table, quickly sliding it into the sword belt of his military uniform.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri cried out in alarm, wiggling against the rigging, as he watched Wolfram walk away. Wolfram wouldn't just leave him there, would he?

"Don't worry. I'll be back, wimp," Wolfram said, looking at him briefly, as he made his way out the door, a small, confident smirk on his face. "Think carefully about your decision until then."

He gave Yuuri one last look before shutting the door. A resounding click could be heard from where Yuuri sat, indicating Wolfram had locked him in. Just in case.

Yuuri scowled as he tried to struggle against the bindings again, his arms sore from the restraint. Why did these things always seem to happen to him? And Wolfram wondered why he was always running away...

He couldn't help sounding cynical in his thinking, but he didn't like being forced to make a choice.

Especially when he didn't know what he wanted.

He sighed noisily, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Couldn't Wolfram just give him a little more time?

He continued to mope. Even though his legs were free, there was no way he could open the door with his arms tied tight against his sides. He was completely and utterly stuck in his Chief Adviser's office.

He lowered his head in defeat, resting his chin on his chest until a flashing light caught his eye. He blinked strangely, squinting against the sudden glare as he wasn't being able to shield his eyes with his hands. He angled his head and, when his vision was no longer blinded, he saw that the sunlight that had filtered through the window was playing on the edges of an abandoned glass amidst the many paper stacks-just inches away from him-on Gwendal's desk.

Gwendal most have forgotten it as it was still full to the brim with water.

Yuuri blinked slowly as the realization came over him.

_Water. _

* * *

Wolfram huffed as he disentangled the last pink ribbon from his hair, crumpling the silk fabric up and throwing it behind him and stommping down the hall. His mother had spent the last hour dressing him up in the loathsome human garb she had bought on her travels overseas. What she saw in the fashions of humans, he'd never know.

Lady Cecille had always been eccentric in her thinking and, as her son, Wolfram knew that he just couldn't win against her.

He knew that his mother loved him in her own way and that she tried to make up for her frequent absences in his youth through gifts and her painfully tight embraces. It made him happy, happy enough to endure the frustration of it, so that his mother could have peace of mind.

He supposed that his family was rather strange with three sons from the same mother but different fathers and, even though there were many misunderstandings, he couldn't help but love them. Even when he felt so lonely his heart might break.

He sighed as he rounded a corner, his stride becoming less thunderous as his irritation ebbed away.

Wolfram wondered if the wimp was starting to crack under the pressure yet. His absence must have caused his wayward fiancé to be stressed and, if Wolfram played his cards right, Yuuri would definitely do anything to be released.

He smirked to himself as the door of Gwendal's office came into view. And with it came a renewed hope. The marriage license in the breast pocket of his uniform suddenly felt heavy as he finally reached his destination, leaving him feeling at ease from the stressful reunion with his mother just minutes before.

He took a breath and pushed open the door, a confident smirk on his face. "Well, wimp, you better have-huh?"

He didn't see Yuuri at all, only the feet of the fallen chair sticking out from the side of the desk.

"Yuuri?"

Panicking and thinking his fiancé had hurt himself, Wolfram ran to the desk and saw not his fiancé, but slackened ropes pooled against the toppled chair and a glass lying on its side on top of Gwendal's desk.

The papers were drenched as the ink ran in little rivulets, smearing all over the parchment.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as rage boiled within him. He could feel his fire element coursing though his veins as he clenched his fists in fury. "Yuuri, you stupid WIMP!"

Flames erupted all around him.

**End.**

********

**

* * *

**

********

Author's Notes:

Not sure if I'll make a continuation out of this. It'll probably just remain a small one-shot for now. If it is continued, I'll update it. Until then. :)


End file.
